


Packing Heat

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Guns, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was only trying to do his job, until someone came along and made it personal. Luckily, Aomine can hold a grudge for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Heat

     For the 30th time that night, Aomine wished that he had been stationed in a slightly less boring town. He would’ve rather been in Tokyo, but he was only a rookie who didn’t have any say when they stuck him in a suburb. The only crimes that ever seemed to happen were parking violations or speeding, like the asshole on the motorcycle he had just pulled over. 

     He got out of the patrol car and walked up to the man on the bike. He was a big guy, with red hair and a leather jacket illuminated by Aomine’s headlights. 

     “What seems to be the problem, officer?” the man asked, hunched over and looking at his hands. 

     “You were doing nearly 100 in a 60 zone. License and registration please,” Aomine said tonelessly. 

     The man turned to face him, his red eyes meeting Aomine’s. He looked pale, and there was a sheen of sweat on his face making his bangs stick to his forehead. “Of course,” he said, smiling widely, but Aomine could see through it easily. 

     “Hey, are you okay?” he asked. 

     “I’m fine.” The man pulled his wallet out of his pocket, but as his jacket shifted, Aomine noticed that there was blood seeping through the side of his shirt. 

     “What the hell happened? I think you need to go to the hospital,” he said.

     “It’s nothing, let’s just get this over with,” the man said, pulling his license out of his wallet and trying to give it to Aomine. 

     Aomine shoved it back at the man. “I can’t let you go when you look like you’re about to bleed out while we’re standing here. I’ll take you to the hospital, come on,” he said, reaching out to offer a hand. 

     “I said it’s nothing!” he shouted. Aomine froze, then narrowed his eyes.

     “Why won’t you go to the hospital?” he asked. “Is there something you’re hiding?”

     “No, Mr. Officer. Just hurry this up so I can go home.” 

     Aomine shook his head. “I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the bike. You’re acting very suspicious.” 

     It was a good thing Aomine was so quick, because he wasn’t sure anyone else in his department would’ve been able to avoid the gun shot that whizzed past his head. He had managed to catch the man’s clammy wrist before he could aim the gun he had whipped out of his jacket directly at his face. The only injury caused was the loud ringing in his ear. 

     The man gritted his teeth, irritated, but Aomine could see a bit of awe in his eyes as well. Aomine gave him a smug smile before twisting his wrist, making him to drop the gun to the ground. 

     “You know, that was kind of hot,” the man said. “But I’m glad. It would’ve been a shame to kill you.”

     Aomine laughed as he reached into the man’s jacket and pulled another gun out of the man’s shoulder holster, right where he had expected it to be, but quieted when he felt how wet with blood his shirt was. When he brushed his hand against it, the man made a soft noise, but his face betrayed no pain. “You’re awfully spirited considering that you’re getting arrested,” he commented. 

     “I’ve had worse nights,” the man shrugged. 

     Aomine hauled the man over to his car and bent him over the hood, cuffing his hands behind his back. The man swayed his hips, brushing them against Aomine’s groin. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit turned on (he could appreciate such a choice ass), but this was business.

     “Mr. Officer, there’s another gun in my pants. Don’t you want to take that one, too?” 

     “Shut the hell up,” Aomine advised, lifting the man up off the hood and walking him to the back of his car. He gave Aomine a cheeky smile as he was shoved inside. 

     It was a quiet drive back to the station, the only sound being other police officers over the radio and sounds of uncomfortable shifting and rather strained breathing from his passenger. Aomine went a little faster. The sooner the man was processed, the sooner he could get that wound on his side patched up. 

     Aomine pulled into the station, parked, and got out, leaving his keys in like he always did. He helped the man out slide of the seat and began to walk him towards the building. They were almost there when the man suddenly pulled his arm out of Aomine’s grasp and wrenched one of his hands free of the cuffs. Aomine cursed himself for not checking the man’s sleeves for lock picks. He must have been a career criminal. 

     Before Aomine could reached for his own gun, the man had reached down and pulled a gun out from where it was tucked under his pants. Unceremoniously, he pushed Aomine against the side of the building and shoved the gun between his lips. 

     “Now don’t get angry,” he said as Aomine squirmed. “I told you about the gun, you should’ve believed me.” As Aomine’s hands started to reach for his own belt, the man pulled and pushed him against the wall again, making him hit his head. “Don’t try anything funny, or I’ll blow a hole in your pretty face.” He reached down and took Aomine’s gun from its holster. 

     “Fuck you,” Aomine said, but his words were distorted by the gun in his mouth. The man seemed to understand him, though, and laughed. 

     “Maybe another time,” he said. “Hopefully we can see each other again…” he looked down at Aomine’s badge. “Officer Aomine Daiki. I won’t forget you.” 

     Dizzy from hitting his head, Aomine wasn’t quick enough to anticipate the man pulling the gun from his mouth and covering it with his lips, giving him a surprisingly soft kiss before backing away, keeping both guns pointed at him. Once he was far enough away, he dove into Aomine’s car and started it up, honking the horn at Aomine as he sped past him and back out onto the highway. 

     Aomine slumped against the wall and licked his lips. They tasted like blood.

 

* * *

 

     They found Aomine’s patrol car about five miles down the road from the station, with his gun inside. It was little consolation, as Aomine was in so much trouble that he was one misdemeanor away from being fired.

     Currently, he was looking through mugshots presented to him to try and find the redhead who had humiliated not only him, but the entire department. He thought it would be easier to find him, but there was apparently a surprising amount of tall redheads who had been arrested in the past few years. 

     He was starting to lose hope. Wakamatsu, who was flipping through the mugshot slides, was steadily getting more and more irritated. Just when Aomine was about to give up, Wakamatsu switched to a slide with his man. 

     It was from nearly 3 years ago. He was thinner and his hair was shaggier, but his grin was the same. Defiant, fierce. Aomine liked it. 

     “That’s him,” he said. 

     Before Wakamatsu could respond, Chief Harasawa threw open the door. “Aomine, your mistake is even worse than we thought,” he said. He was composed, as usual, but fidgeting with his hair, which was never a good sign. He looked at the screen, then said, “Oh good, you found him already. This man assassinated a government official right before you caught and lost him.”

 

* * *

 

_Kagami Taiga_ , Aomine read on his computer. Arrested throughout his teen years for the usual charges: fighting, petty theft, possession with intent, solicitation, and various other misdemeanors. After his last arrest when he was 19 years old, he disappeared, only to resurface sporadically, always leaving a trail of blood behind him. He was wanted in thirteen countries, yet always managed to avoid arrest. And his most recent target was a politician who lived in a fancy mansion on the edge of Aomine’s suburb. A bodyguard caught sight of him, and managed to shoot him, but he made a quick getaway only to run into Aomine. 

     And now, Aomine was going to have to be interviewed by National Police and lose all hope of getting out of this town earlier or even getting a recommendation.

     “I swear, I’m going to make your life miserable one day,” he said, glaring at the face grinning cockily at him from his computer screen. Kagami didn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

5 years later

     “Another case closed, in an impressive time, too,” said Imayoshi, closing the case report and tossing it on his desk. “Good work as always, Detective.” 

       
     “Thanks, Commissioner,” said Aomine. As it always was with Imayoshi, he wasn’t sure if he was being insulted or not. He really didn’t _get_ that guy, but he was a fair boss and an absolute _beast_ in the interrogation room. That was also why Aomine tried to say as little as possible to him. He never wanted to give too much away, especially to a guy like that. 

     Just as he opened the door to leave, Imayoshi called, “Oh, Aomine. Did you hear Kagami Taiga was spotted in Hokkaido a few days ago?” 

     Aomine paused. “Why should I care?” he asked. 

     “Hmmm, no reason,” Imayoshi said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

     Aomine grunted and left his office, shutting the door behind him with a little more force than necessary. _Of_ _course_ he knew Kagami Taiga had been seen recently. Ever since that day, he’d been obsessively searching and waiting for the opportunity to find him again. It was what helped motivate him to work so hard to get to the Tokyo branch and become a detective, no matter how much shit he had to drag himself through to get there. Hell, he’d _thank_ the guy when he saw him, right before he kicked his ass. 

     He grabbed his jacket from his own desk and headed to the exit, ignoring the few officers who said goodbye to him. To be honest, he might have even been getting bored with his job, if it wasn’t for Kagami. Tokyo was more exciting, but Aomine was a little _too_ good at his job. Kagami gave him something he had to work for as well. 

     When he finally got home and collapsed on his couch, his phone started ringing. There was really only one person who ever called him, so he didn’t even look at the caller ID when he answered. 

     “Hey Satsuki.” 

     “Hi Dai-chan! How was work?” She always sounded too chipper, but it also lifted his spirits. He would never tell her that, though. 

     “It was boring. We found out who poisoned that professor. It was his wife.” 

     “That doesn’t sound boring, but, whatever you say, Dai-chan,” she said. “I’m just calling to make sure you’re still coming out with me tonight.” 

     Aomine slapped a hand over his face. He had forgotten that they were going out to a club to celebrate Satsuki’s girlfriend’s birthday with some friends. “Ugh, do I have to?” 

     "Yes! It’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll even meet someone.” 

     “Have you been talking to my mom about how my bachelor lifestyle is bad for me again?” 

     “That’s not the point,” she snapped. “Me and Ricchan will be there to pick you up, so you better get dressed. I know you always take your pants off once you get home, and I don’t want to see that.”

 

* * *

 

     It was a testament to the idea of love being blind how Satsuki was staring so adoringly at her girlfriend while Riko was drunkenly trying to start a fight with some guy who accidentally stepped on Satsuki’s foot. Aomine stepped in and pushed them towards the dance floor, apologizing to the man. It was uncharacteristic of him, but contrary to popular belief, he was a good friend, so if Satsuki wanted to have a party without Aomine getting in a physical fight to defend her, he would have to compromise. 

     They had barely been there an hour and he already wanted to go home. Due to being the size of a chipmunk, Riko was already wasted, but she and everyone else at the party seemed to want to stay until the club closed. There were a few people who caught his eye, so maybe it the night wouldn’t be a complete waste.

     As he walked to a bar, he noticed a woman who he had been eyeing all evening was approaching, ready to make her move. But before he dropped his line, he caught a flash of red hair.

     No. There was no way. But there he was, the man he’d been hunting for 5 years, talking to a bartender. They seemed to know each other well. Kagami laughed at something the bartender said, and although Aomine couldn’t hear the sound, the look on Kagami’s face was the first genuine smile he had ever seen on the man. It looked a bit too innocent for an international assassin. But Aomine couldn’t deny that he was a very good looking man, and exactly his type to boot. 

     “Can I buy you a drink?” asked the woman who had finally reached him. 

     “Uh,” he said, straining to see Kagami as a another bartender stepped into his line of vision. “Not right now, thanks.” 

     When the bartender moved out of the way, Kagami was gone. “Fuck!” he swore, surprising the woman next to him. He headed towards the exit, grabbing one of Riko’s friends who was standing by the bar. “Tell Satsuki I went home,” he said, before rushing out the door. 

     He could still see Kagami’s red hair under the streetlights, only about a block away. Aomine didn’t have his gun, so he followed at a distance. Kagami looked like he had gotten even more muscular since they had last met, and Aomine wasn’t sure if he could overpower him with his fists alone. Luckily, Kagami didn’t go very far, entering a shady-looking motel only a few streets down from the club. Once Aomine was sure he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, he hailed a taxi, telling him to step on it.

 

* * *

 

     He made it back to the motel in 45 minutes, armed and ready. He knew he should have called for back up, but that would take too long. He wouldn’t let Kagami get away this time. He showed his badge to the woman at the front desk. 

     “Have you seen a tall redhead? I need to talk to him,” he demanded. 

     “Yes, he comes here every so often. Why? Is Mr. Akiwara in trouble? He’s such a nice man.” 

     “Akiwara? Does he have weird eyebrows?” 

     “Well, now that you mention it…” 

     "Room number. Now.” 

     The woman nodded, and looked down at her computer, typing in the name. “Room 510,” she said. She pulled out a spare key and handed it to him. “Please don’t break anything,” she said. She must have been used to things like this. Aomine nodded and headed towards the elevator.

     No one answered when he knocked, which was to be expected. So without any further ado, Aomine used the key the concierge had given him and stepped in, holding his gun in front of him. “Police!” he said. The door swung shut behind him. 

     Moving further into the room, he soon realized there was nobody inside the bedroom. Soon, the sound of singing drifted in, as well as the sound of running water that Aomine hadn’t noticed before. Ah. So Aomine had caught him in the shower. That was good. He could surprise him then. 

     Kagami seemed to be living out of his suitcase. Poking through it, Aomine found a few changes of clothes, lots of bullets, a few guns, and a huge wad of cash. Everything was arranged so neatly, Aomine almost felt bad for messing it all up. Almost. 

     The sound of water was cut off, and Aomine jumped away from the suitcase, holding his gun towards the bathroom. And finally, _finally_ , Kagami Taiga stepped out with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

     “Run and I’ll shoot,” Aomine said. Kagami didn’t look all that surprised to see him. 

     “Long time no see, Officer Aomine Daiki,” he said. 

     “It’s Detective now, Kagami Taiga.” 

     “I saw you at the bar earlier, but I didn’t expect you to follow me home,” Kagami said, grinning. “You could’ve just asked, I would’ve said yes. You’ve gotten even hotter.” 

      _I could say the same for you_ , Aomine wanted to say as his eyes roved over Kagami’s bare chest, admiring the tattoo of a tiger that stretched from his pectoral to his elbow. Shaking his head slightly, he forced his gaze back up to meet Kagami’s, who looked like he knew exactly what Aomine was thinking. He swallowed, then stepped forward.

     “Hands up,” he said. “Face the wall.” 

     Kagami obeyed. Aomine approached him with caution. Taking his handcuffs out, he wrenched Kagami’s arms behind his back, securing them tightly. Aomine was practically shaking with excitement. This was it. He finally had him. 

     “You got the drop on me once,” Aomine whispered into Kagami’s ear. “It’s not gonna happen again.” Echoing Kagami’s move on him five years ago, he pulled him away from and shoved him back against the wall roughly. “You don’t have your lock picks now, so I guess you’re stuck. Too bad. And no one knows I’m here. There’s nothing to stop me from kicking your ass before I turn you in.” 

     The movement caused Kagami’s towel to flutter to the ground. “You know, Aomine,” he said. “My current state makes me think…there’s a better alternative to beating the shit out of me.” 

     “Really,” Aomine said flatly. “Beating the shit out of you seems like the best thing in the world right now. Do you know how much shit I went through because of you?” 

     “Think about it, Aomine, it’s a win-win. You get to arrest me, _and_ you get to fuck me,” he said. “And it’s good for me too. I really never did forget you, the sweet rookie officer who was so worried about my condition.” He flexed his hands in their cuffs, brushing his fingers against where Aomine was starting to get hard. 

     Aomine bit his lip before coming to a decision. Grabbing Kagami by the hair, he tossed him onto the bed. He ripped off his shirt before joining him. Kagami stuck his ass up in the air, and Aomine tapped his gun against it. “Remember, no funny business,” he said. 

     “Yes, Detective.”

     “Lube?” 

     “In my suitcase. The side pocket.”

     Aomine kept his gun fixed on Kagami as he fished the lube and a condom out of the suitcase. Positioning himself behind Kagami again, he tapped the gun against his ass again. 

     “Spread your legs,” he said. Tucking his gun in his back pocket, he pulled his cock out and rolled the condom onto himself. Embarrassingly enough, he was already fully hard. Seeing Kagami like that did things to him. He had used his handcuffs for the wrong reasons before, but it never had made him as hot as this. He had been searching for Kagami for so long, and here he was, under Aomine’s control. 

     Aomine squeezed out some lube onto his fingers before throwing the bottle to side and taking his gun out again. He had learned from his mistakes. He wouldn’t let his guard down this time. 

     Preparing Kagami was too erotic. He reacted to every touch with breathy little moans, and watching the way he fucked himself on Aomine’s fingers was something he would never forget. 

     "Come on, hurry up, Aomine,” Kagami begged. “I want you inside. Fuck me.”

     Aomine wasn’t gonna make him wait. 

     He pushed in with one hard stroke, enjoying the way Kagami’s back bent and pushed his face further into the mattress. Aomine started up a quick, punishing pace right away. Kagami yelped. His hands twitched, trying to find something to hold onto but unable to grab anything. Unable to support himself, he began to fall out of position.

     Wrapping his hand around Kagami’s neck, Aomine lifted him up, pulling him closer. 

     “Ah, harder, Aomine!” 

     Aomine gave a quick squeeze to Kagami’s neck and pressed the gun against his temple. “You’re not really in the position to tell me what to do here.” 

     Kagami struggled, pushing his hips back at Aomine faster. Aomine slowed down. 

     “God damn it Aomine! Please!” 

     Aomine rewarded him by thrusting in so hard that Kagami would’ve fallen back down if it weren’t for the hand holding him up. His moans grew louder and louder with each thrust. Aomine couldn’t remember the last time he had fucked someone this hard, but he was sure it had never felt as good as this. 

     “Aomine, I wanna see your face,” Kagami begged, voice breaking. “Aomine, please, let me ride you.”

     Well, he couldn’t really refuse a request like that. He pulled out and flipped onto his back, grabbing Kagami and seating him on his cock. 

     “Fuck, Kagami, you're so hot,” he moaned. The sight of him like that was so breathtaking, Aomine almost came right then and there. Kagami looked wrecked but gave him that wicked grin he had as he began bouncing up and down. Knowing he couldn’t last longer, Aomine used the hand that wasn’t occupied with a gun to stroke Kagami’s cock. Staring at the size of it, he thought it was a shame that he would never get to feel it inside of him. But Kagami was a criminal, and Aomine had to put him away. 

     His thoughts cut off as Kagami clenched around him, coming hard and splattering cum onto Aomine’s chest with a cry of his name. Aomine followed, a moan ripping out of his throat. He was so gone that he couldn’t react quick enough when a cuff suddenly closed around his wrist and Kagami took the gun from his hand. 

     “Kagami, you-ahh,” he groaned as his cock slid out of Kagami. He pulled against the cuff, then looked up. That bastard had handcuffed him to the bedpost! 

     Suddenly Kagami’s lips were on his, and Aomine couldn’t helped but respond to it and slide his tongue against Kagami’s. When Kagami pulled away, they were both out of breath. 

     “You should’ve taken your pants off, Aomine,” he panted. “It was too easy to find the keys to these cuffs.” 

     Aomine swore. This couldn’t be happening again. 

     Kagami slid off the bed and got dressed as Aomine struggled. 

     “You’re a great fuck,” he said as he zipped up his suitcase. “I’ll call room service to come get you.” 

     “At least tuck my dick away!” 

     Kagami laughed, heading for the door. “Mmm, I don’t think so. I’ll see you around, Aomine.” 

     After the door closed, Aomine stared at the ceiling, pissed beyond belief. But deep down, he was kind of happy. It would be boring if Kagami got locked up. 

     “Keep entertaining me, Kagami,” he said aloud. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually a picture on pixiv that inspired this, but I can't for the life of me find it again. If you know what I'm talkin bout hit me up. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I don't know what I'm doing or what this is but I had fun writing it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
